


Insanidade

by allec_rameht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Quem sou eu senão um reles brinquedo? Teu mais precioso brinquedo despedaçado."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	Insanidade

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Misakinha Mei

Estou aprisionado em um mundo exclusivamente cruel. Atado nesse pesadelo no qual nunca hei de acordar. Cada chaga me atinge o âmago num prazer descomunal. Tuas mãos puxam-me os cabelos numa insana possessividade. Estou completamente à tua mercê.

Teus lábios me maltratam a pele. Tua língua me suga a essência. Você se alimenta da minha existência. Seu sexo quebra minha alma. Estou me fundindo com seu monstro, pouco a pouco. Perambulo em um caminho sem volta, perdido entre as altas árvores onde outrora foram corpos canibalizados.

Uma doce loucura transborda pelos meus poros e não sei mais no que acreditar, em quem acreditar. Minha lucidez é mastigada pelos teus toques e eu não consigo recuar, tampouco quero. Apenas fecho meus olhos a todas as sobriedades do mundo e me afogo em tua insanidade.

Escapo gemidos e ofegos em tua tez e você apenas sorri. Cinicamente sincero. Tuas írises nubladas causam uma tempestade em meu prazer, intensificando-o. Tua fome por meu ser me engana tão sutilmente que nem ao menos percebo as nuances de tuas malícias, de teu desejo paliado em teus tons de amizade.

Você clama que quer me ajudar, porém, ainda tenho o discernimento que você me afunda consigo em um universo desprovido de tudo, exceto por nós. Teus quadris me enlouquecem numa proporção tão grotesca que eu nem sei mais se ultrapassei a linha tênue da minha própria consciência. Quem sou eu senão um reles brinquedo? Teu mais precioso brinquedo despedaçado.

Meu pranto me acaricia a face e tampouco o noto. A anestesia de teus dedos impossibilita qualquer coisa de ser sentida, mostra apenas variantes de um deleite que você me proporciona. Deixei-me perder em teu tétrico labirinto moldado em detalhes aprazíveis. Sua contradição me atinge de tal forma, que não quero mais pertencer a ninguém além de você, Hannibal.


End file.
